This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Based on the data available to date, it is apparent that chronic AZLI therapy will be required in many patients who have limited treatment options in order to maintain and/or prevent progressive deterioration of pulmonary function. This study has been designed to provide expanded access to AZLI, 75 mg three times daily to patients with CF and PA airway infection who have limited treatment options and are at risk for disease progression.